


La Mio Lupo

by EgyptAdbydos



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob feels hurt and betrayed when Bella choose Edward over him and the last straw was when he's invited to they're wedding, in a fit of anger he leaves and in a remote part of the forests he finds his imprint. His imprint is nobody else but a loyal Volturi Guard named Demetri. Warnings: Mentions of MPreg, Slash pairings, Shifter x Vampire. More Summary inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Mio Lupo

EgyptAdydos: I know that I have a lot of stories to update and everything but when a bunny plot hits me I just have to write it down. I had dream about this pairing, it's random and I don't think I've seen it before but anyways, I can put Demetri with almost anyone. I know Demetri's power is by tracking down someone with their "Tenor" of their mind but in my stories he's tracks down people or things with auras because there's no way you can hide from some who can literally see your life force. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few members of the Volturi Guard, like maybe twenty or so of them.

Summary: Jacob feels hurt and betrayed when Bella choose Edward over him and the last straw was when he's invited to they're wedding, in a fit of anger he leaves and in a remote part of the forests he finds his imprint. His imprint is nobody else but a loyal Voltrui Guard named Demetri. Watch as they fall in love and everything else that plays out.

Warnings: Mentions of MPreg, Slash pairings. Also Volturi act like family to one another, Aro is not a crazy power hungry leader, instead he's like I alway viewed him, an intelligent, strong, justice ruler over the vampire world. I like to put down that he was a famous Spartan Prince who was know for his tactics and strategy planning but disappeared a day before he become emperor, he then found Marcus and Caius who both were Spartan Nobles, they were thrusted into a world of disorder while coming from a world of order and seeing that no one was taking charge a letting vampires do what they wish without consequences they took charge. In my stories if it wasn't for them the human race would have perished and died out a long time ago.

Main Pairings:

Jacob x Demetri

Carlisle x Aro

* * *

 

"Jake!" Billy yelled at his son who ran out of their house taking off his shirt as he throw down the wedding innovation that he had in his hands.

"Jacob!" Billy yelled again but his son informed him as he turned into a wolf and ran.

 _How could she! How could she choose him over me! Why am I not good enough for her! Why?!_ Jacob thought as he ran as far as he could from her, from his friends and family but mostly far away from Isabella Swan...the girl he fallen in love with.

Jacob stopped once he made it to some remote part of the forest to stop and take a breath, but then he caught whiff of a sicking sweet smell of a vampire. Jacob growled and went to investigate wanting to take his anger out on something, anything and made his away to a field clearing where there in the middle of the clearing with some sunlight hitting the vampire's skin making it sparkle, was the vampire Jacob smelled.

Jacob snarled at it, letting his fur stand up and laid his ears back along with baring his teeth. The vampire turned to toward him, Jacob could see it was well dressed, it had on very fancy clothing, it had a weird "V"-shaped necklace on its neck. Jacob looked up at the vampire's face which had an amused expression, once Jacob meet the vampire's eyes, everything changed...everything disappeared, his jealous for Bella marrying Edward, his suppose love for Bella, his pack, his family, his loyalty to his tribe and family...Everything. All that mattered was this beautiful creature in front of him, gravity didn't hold him on the earth anymore, he did. Jacob found himself wanting to please the other male, wanting to do anything and everything for him, make him happy, keep him safe.

Jacob didn't find the vampire's red eyes disgusting or repulsive anymore, instead he found them beautiful. Jacob gave a low whine and lowered himself to his stomach, trying to show is imprint he meant no harm.

 _I came here to get away from Bella and the pain she caused me by marrying that leech and here I am with my imprint being a leech and a real vampire by the looks of his eyes...they're so beautiful though...But he kills humans, innocent humans!_ Jacob felt his mind arguing with himself as he watched his imprint who hadn't moved since Jacob stopped snarling and stopped showing aggression toward him.

Jacob saw his imprint eyes widen and looked at with amazement, understanding and his expression soften a little before he floated over to Jacob or at least it looked like he was floating, Jacob watched his imprint as he got closer and closer, he could see his light brown hair, his features showed that he was handsome and finally he stopped in front of him.

"You're my soul mate, aren't you?" Jacob blinked, his imprint voice sound so sweet and melody like it sent shivers down his spin but not of fear of something else.

Jacob nodded.

His imprint eyes looked surprise yet happy as he flashed Jacob a charming smile that left Jacob wanting to see him smile more.

"You can understand me, can't you?...You're not like any werewolf I've meet, before." His imprinted said to him musing over what he just found out.

Jacob snorted and sat down looking down at his imprint, he had to admit his imprint was tall but Jacob was still taller and Jacob in his wolf form was even more bigger. Jacob stood up and went behind a tree, he brought extra clothes with him in case he wanted to turned back into a human, he did so and got dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, some shoes then came out and walked over to his imprint.

His imprinted looked surprise for a moment before looking him over and smiled, Jacob gave a mental sigh in relief, his imprint recognized him.

"So...you're not a werewolf, are you?" Jacob looked at his imprinted noticing happily that he was right he was a foot taller then his imprint.

"No, I just phase that's all, I choose when I want to be a wolf...or when I get really mad I also turned." Jacob admitted looking at his imprint.

His imprinted nodded in understanding before looking around then at Jacob and smiled pleasantly.

"My name is Demetri and your's, la mia bella lupo?" His imprinted said flashing Jacob another smile.

Jacob gave a half-heated smile back, he was tired emotionally and physically, too many emotions in one day, first he was upset, angry, hurt and jealous because of Bella; thinking and speaking about her, Jacob was please to see that he felt nothing toward Bella and all the negative emotions he had before were gone, and now he felt calmer and somewhat at peace along with attraction to Demetri.

"Jacob and I don't speak whatever you were speaking." Jacob said.

Demetri just smiled mysteriously and walked closer to him until they were just a hand touch away from on another. Jacob took a deep breath and notice that Demetri's sweetly vampire scent was gone and he could only smell a honey and raspberry smell, it was pleasant to breath in.

"You don't smell like wet dog like I thought you would you smell like pine and fresh rain water...it's pleasant and soothing." Demetri mumbled as he looked up into Jacob's dark brown eyes with his own red ones.

"And you smell like honey and raspberries." Jacob said with a smirk.

Demetri rolled his eyes and smiled. "That is my essence...Can you explain to me why I want to kiss you and do more with you instead of killing you and care to explain to me, why our auras are intertwine?" Demetri asked.

Jacob felt his own eyes widen and looked at Demetri. "You can see auras?" He asked, he knew what an aura was...as future chief, Elder and Head Healer of his tribe he was required to do a lot of this spiritual and seeing someone's aura for a short while since it takes too much energy was one of them.

"Sì..Yes, I can see auras, it is my gift. I'm a Tracker for my family...Coven, whatever you wish to call it." Demetri said.

"That's amazing, umm...what happen between us is, an imprint, it's when my kind finds their soul mate, the one who will spend the rest of our lives with, you are our world, we'll do anything for you, be anything for you. Our main goal is to keep you happy, safe and to love you. It's really unknown why we imprint because we don't choose it just happens, its thought that its to pass down our wolf turning genes or something but who knows." Jacob explained.

Demetri nodded and smiled once again. "I understand...my companions are looking for me, well they're more like my siblings, I have no idea how Master will react to this but my best bet is to have Master on our side and everything else won't mattered...that is if you wish to follow me home." Demetri said with a flirtatious smile.

Jacob gulped and nodded trying his best to keep his thought rated G or something close to.

"I don't mind...Wait you have a Master?!" Jacob didn't mean to yell but the thought of someone owning his imprint was very upsetting to him.

Demetri studying him and nodded. "I have three Masters..." Then Demetri understood why Jacob yelled. "They don't own me like a slave, they're my kings, my leaders. I am a guard after all and in my time you called your employer or king, Master." Demetri explained calmly.

"Oh...sorry I thought it was something else." Jacob said embarrassedly.

"It's alright, you want to come?" Demetri asked.

Jacob was about to answer when three figures came out of the fog, one was huge, mountain like vampire, another was more lean and less muscular then Demetri and another was tall but not as tall as the hug one, lean and a little more muscular then Demetri.

"Demetri, what's...You!" The huge one snarled.

Demetri stepped in front of him making Jacob nervous and itching to phase to protect Demetri, he was much smaller then the huge vampire coming toward them yet as he took in Demetri's stance he didn't show any fear or nervousness, he was relaxed and simply watching the other vampire.

"Felix, Afton and Mason, this is Jacob and do not talk over me Felix or I swear I will dismember you! " Demetri hissed annoyed that the huge vampire was trying to talk over him.

Jacob saw the huge vampire named Felix stop and just stared at Demetri as did the others, they no longer made any move toward them...Why would anyone name him something that means "happy"? Jacob asked himself.

"He's my soul mate and before you protest on how I know, I see auras remember, I know when someone's soul mate is because your aura and theirs intertwine, like mine has with him. He is coming back with us to Volturra, I want to interoduce him to Master and we'll see what happens from there." Demetri said looking at each of them.

"Well, Demetri, my dear brother," Mason grinned coming closer, which caused Jacob to be unease until Mason smiled friendly at him. "I congratulate you on finding your mate, nice to meet you Jacob, I'm Mason. Don't worry about Felix, he's always a little mean to newbies, once he get's used to you and starts liking you, he'll be the best friend you'll ever had." Mason said with a smile.

"Thanks." Jacob said, he never thought he'll be speaking civil to a vampire before but the thought of them being Demetri's family is what kept him from doing anything and its what made him want to get to know these vampires.

Demetri took Jacob's hand and gave him a smile as he walked at human speed behind his three siblings to the Volturi jet, once inside Jacob felt a little scared when they took off but relaxed when Demetri took his hand again and reassured him that they were fine.

"So, where on this earth are we going, I mean from what you told me, you have thirty-six siblings and three Masters, where on this planet can you put so many vampires and not break your rule about humans noticing?" Jacob asked.

"Italy, it's been my family's home for nearly three thousand years. We don't hunt the humans inside the Castle's walls, we hunt outside or one of my siblings brings us our food, usually tourists. I must warn you, everyone in the Guard as a gift of some sort." Demetri said.

"Everyone?" Jacob repeated, he was still getting used to the idea that vampires posses other gifts beside their beauty, strength and speed.

"In their own way, yes." Demetri said.

"So, your telling me that the Cullen boy really is marrying the human girl?" Demetri said his tone of voice was of surprise and shock.

"Yup, they're really having the whole big white wedding." Jacob said looking at Demetri's eyes.

"Well, Master will be thrilled to know that, he...let's just say he has a "dear friendship" with Carlisle." Demetri said thinking about Jane and Alec, the twins born by Aro, Carlisle being their biological father.

"Jacob...You're going to see something over there in Volturra, something that is so possibly forbidden in our society but they're not that, they don't act it and they can control themselves just as good as we can but...you can not tell anyone." Demetri said seriously.

Jacob nodded. "I promise, I'll do anything for you remember." Jacob tried to joke.

And it worked when Demetri smiled at him and gave a chuckle. "Right," Demetri looked out the window. "You know how you said you imprint to pass down the genes?" Demetri said.

"Yeah but I said it was a theory and theories can be wrong...I mean I don't think a child can be born between us but it doesn't make me...love you any less." Jacob admitted turning bright red.

Demetri looked back at him and his expression soften. "I think we can...you'll see when we get to Volturra, but if you must know I used to bleed as a human, I had a cycle like a woman, bleed every month at a certain time...I" Demetri looked away again. "I know that we just meet and probably having any sexual relationship with me hasn't even crossed your mind but when we do...do something I get moist like a girl...I naturally slick, Master believes that some of us were born that way for a reason, why we do not know." Demetri said.

Jacob swallowed as he took in that infromation, shaking his head to get all the rated R, thoughts out of the way he finally spoke. "You're wrong, I do think about doing this to you and knowing that I won't hurt you as badly I thought I would is comforting. Thank you for sharing that with me and wither we'll be able to have a kid or not, well let's just not worry about that right now." Jacob said.

Demetri turned around and smiled charmingly at Jacob. "You are correct, we worry about that when we need to cross that bridge as you humans say." Demetri said.

"Exactly." Jacob said.


End file.
